


Preparations

by InactiveAccount_nipan



Series: Caustic X Reader [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan
Summary: Being the "newest" member of the Apex Champions you have to host a Christmas Party and your crush Caustic is volunteered to help you... Neither of you feel like decorating.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Series: Caustic X Reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569883
Kudos: 78





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/gifts).



> So I really hope that this is good. Fuck I have a hard time writing x reader so I pray that this is somewhat good!!!

“But-”

“You’re the noob, you gotta prepare the Christmas party,” Elliott interrupted you before you could so much as get a word out, the older legend looking extremely amused at your surprise. 

“All alone?? For this many people?” You questioned, glancing at the other members in the room that looked on with varying degrees of amusement. 

Elliott gave you an offended look, hand dramatically splayed out over his chest as if he was taken aback by your question. “Alone? Of course not! I’m not  _ that _ mean!”

You gave a sigh of relief, relaxing ever so slightly.

“Caustic will help you!” Elliott announced with a grin, spinning on a heel to shoot the scientist some finger guns.

Eyes widening you looked over at the oldest legend, Caustic regarding Elliott with an unamused look. “Very well,” he begrudgingly agreed.

Clapping his hands together the holographics specialist turned back to you with a grin. “I’d say you’re about set then?” He questioned, a grin on his face even as you only gave him a scowl.

“Okay, I’m bored now,” Octavio Silva, renowned adrenaline junkie and daredevil, hopped to his feet from where he’d been watching the argument. He quickly vacated the room behind Crypto, the hacker all but slipping out before you could remind Mirage that  _ he _ was actually the newest member to join the Apex Legends.  _ Fucking bastard. _

The other legends began to file out of the room, no doubt having other things to do than prepare a Christmas party for almost a dozen people. Gibraltar gave you a slap on the back as he passed, grinning cheerfully down at you as he murmured a ‘good luck’ and left at the others’ heels.

You stared after your companions for several moments before a loud  _ THUD! _ Behind you startled you, causing you to jump in surprise as a startled noise escaped your lips. Turning around you looked up at Alexander, then down at the large box he’d dropped atop the table. “What’s that?”

Alexander stared at you for a long moment before spinning the box around and pointing at the word  _ DECORATIONS _ scribbled across it.

“Oh, yeah, of course!” You laughed a little, slightly nervous. Alexander was  _ by far _ your favourite legend. Before you had joined the games you had found him an interesting character, and now that you’d known him for a few months you had found that he wasn’t that bad of a guy. He was rather nice, to be honest, at least to those that actually took the time to get to know him. Kinda gruff, but not overtly unkind. The two of you had spent many long hours talking about the sciences, chemistry and biology. You even helped him with some of his experiments, your experience in Bioengineering proving invaluable. At least, that’s what he said.

You really felt like the two of you had a bond, like he clearly did with Natalie, just…  _ different. _ Stronger? Two words from him would have you blushing like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Thank god he never seemed to take notice.

Humming  _ Santa Baby _ to yourself you began to open the box of decorations, Alexander vanishing from sight before occasionally returning with another box of festive decor.

“This is a  _ lot _ of stuff.” You announced when he returned with what looked like the fourth box, grinning widely up at him. “We just gotta decorate this one room, right?”

Alexander snorted, looking quite bemused. “Technically you have to decorate the whole ship.”

“ _ WHAT?? _ ” You shouted, mouth dropping open as the scientist only nodded. “No way is this a tradition! Here I was thinking that nobody here seemed to celebrate Christmas, but they were all too lazy to decorate?? All of us together could’ve done it in… in a few hours?”

“If it were up to me we wouldn’t decorate at all,” Alexander responded, moving closer to you. You were tall - taller than a majority of the legends - but the older contestant still stood head and shoulders over you. “I could think of…  _ more enjoyable _ ways to spend the time.”

Looking up at the scientist you felt your heart jump in your chest as his hand reached out to cup your cheek, calloused thumb briefly tracing your bottom lip before he leaned down, lips covering your own in a kiss.

Part of you was in disbelief. This is something you’d wanted to do for so long, you’d even tried your hand at flirting with him and it had seemingly all passed right over his head.

Pushing all thought away you tilted your head back and let your eyes slip shut, one of the scientist’s hands coming to rest on the small of your back, pulling your hips together. You gasped softly against his lips, the older legend taking the opportunity to slip his tongue between them.

Shivering a little you broke off the kiss, chest rising and falling rapidly as you stared up into that gorgeous green gaze, eyes wide. Alexander seemed to be breathing a little more heavily, a brief moment of questioning silence passing as he searched your gaze for any sign of hesitation.

You grabbed onto the taller legend’s shirt, pulling him back down into another kiss, a little sound of arousal escaping you when his hands found your ass, the scientist firmly groping you through your jeans.

“ _ Please _ ,” you pleaded, Alexander chuckling softly against your lips as he lifted you up against him. 

Wrapping your legs around his waist to help support yourself you ran your hands through his hair, whining softly when the scientist ground his hips against yours, the outline of his hard on easily felt as your cheeks flushed at the realization. 

Alexander moved over to the couch, easily maneuvering you onto your back, the taller legend kneeling between your legs. He stared down at you for several moments, green gaze so intense you could feel it boring into you.

You wrapped your legs around his waist again, pulling him closer. “Please, Alex,” you whispered pleadingly, the older legend relenting as he leaned down to place a kiss to the soft curve of your throat, one hand resting on your hip while the other mapped out your body, seeking out all the spots that made you moan and quiver in arousal. You could feel a warmth come alive in your core, spreading through your veins as wetness gathered between your thighs.

Grabbing at the older legend’s shirt you gave a tug, all but pleading with your eyes as Alexander gave a soft laugh, leaning down to nip at the curve of your ear before whispering “ _ ladies first _ ” in a low growl that had you shivering.

Large hands ran up your sides, under your shirt as Alexander leaned down to kiss you again. It seemed that he couldn’t get enough of you - whenever his lips weren’t pressed against your own they were littering open-mouthed kisses along your neck and shoulders or sucking a hickey into the warm flesh.

“Alex,” you whimpered pleadingly, arching up against him as his fingers undid your bra from beneath your shirt, thumbs teasing your nipples as you squirmed, gasping with arousal. “Alex,  _ please _ .”

The older legend smirked before finally relenting and helping you out of your shirt and bra, Alexander humming appreciatively as he leaned down to lick a hot stripe over your breasts. Your fingers flew to his hair, gripping it tightly as you moaned, arching up into his mouth to chase that wonderful sensation. 

“Pleas- _ ah _ !” You gasped out as the older legend’s lips closed over your nipple, tongue teasing the sensitive bud even as one hand slipped down your panties to tease your clit. You were overwhelmed with sensation as you writhed beneath him, little whimpering moans escaping your lips as a finger ran along your folds.

Alexander finally pulled back from his relentless teasing, lust burning in his gaze as he looked down at you with a sort of reverence. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, voice husky with his own arousal as a finger finally slipped between your folds to tease your opening.

“Please, Alex,” you gasped out, bucking your hips in hopes to get the message across. “I w-want it so bad,  _ please _ .”

A low rumble of approval emanated from the scientist’s chest as he finally slipped a finger into you, thrusting it in and out slowly as you came apart beneath him. One finger became two, and then three.

You squirmed a little at the stretch, but Alexander was patient, ensuring you had ample time to adjust before continuing but you were impatient. You wanted  _ him _ . And you wanted him  _ now _ .

“Alex please, please I need-,” you pleaded, breaking off in a moan when he curled his fingers against that spot deep inside that you weren’t ever able to reach yourself. “ _ Please _ .”

“Need what?” Alexander questioned, fingers twisting so your response was lost to a surprised gasp of pleasure. “I-I need-” you gasped as his thumb pressed against your clit, your hips squirming at the stimulation.

“I need y-you!  _ Please _ !” You moaned, the scientist humming softly before his fingers slipped out of you, a soft whine escaping your lips at the aching emptiness that took its place.  _ “Please _ ,” you moaned, Alexander effectively silencing you as he pulled his own shirt off over his head, letting it drop to the floor beside the couch as thick fingers curled over the hem of your pants, easily tugging both them and your panties off.

You stared at the older legend wide-eyed as he undid his belt, Alexander working quickly to get loose of his own pants. It was clear he was just as desperate as you were, eyes holding a feverish arousal as he finally worked himself free of his pants. Then he was over you again, lips sealing your own as he got between your legs again, his hips pressed against your own as he kissed you. 

Shivering at the sensation of his skin against yours, you placed your hands on his shoulders, running down over his bicep before slipping one hand between your bodies. Your face warmed as your fingers curled around the scientist’s dick, a little shudder passing through you as you pumped him a few times, pausing only to swirl your thumb around the tip.

Alexander groaned softly into your ear as he reached down to push your hand away, his own taking your place as he ran the tip along your outer lips for a teasing moment before pressing into you. You squirmed a little, a little gasp escaping you as the first inch spread you open, the older legend pausing for a few moments for you to adjust before continuing. Little by little that thick cock slipped into you, the room filled with the sounds of your pleasure, the scientist proving no more controlled than you as his soft grunts mingled with your moans. Finally your hips were pressed flush together, Alexander shaking a little as he feverishly kissed you again, using every ounce of his self control to keep from immediately fucking you into the couch. 

You moaned against his lips, nails digging into his back as you arched up against him, soft pleas spilling from your lips as you begged him to move, to take you.

“Please, Alex,” you whimpered, feeling as if you were aflame. “Please move, please fuck me.”

Alexander moaned at your words, his cock twitching from where it was nestled in your perfect heat, the older legend pulling back a little before thrusting back in. You cried out, hiding your face in his neck as he thrust again, setting a decent pace that had you writhing and moaning against him, legs tightening around his waist as you attempted to meet his thrusts.

It all felt so good,  _ too _ good. You loved every moment of having him inside of you, pleasure running through your veins like a wildfire, his hands roughly exploring every inch of your body before his mouth found your breasts again, a cry escaping you as he nipped the sensitive flesh there, soothing the skin with his tongue.

You wanted it to last forever even as arousal coiled in your lower belly, Alexander grabbing one of your legs to pull it up against his shoulder, the new angle allowing the tip of his cock to pound against your g-spot with each inward thrust. Your back arched as you moaned his name, toes curling as you came around his thick length.

Alexander swore at the way you clenched around him, the older legend thrusting through your orgasm in search of his own. His thrusts became erratic as he neared orgasm, Alexander moving to pull out but you grabbed at his arm. “Please,” you whimpered desperately, “I want you to cum in me,  _ please _ .”

The taller legend groaned at your words, giving a few more thrusts before he too came moaning your name.

You trembled beneath the scientist, shuddering as his cock pulsed, spilling his warmth into you. He ground your hips together, lips pressing a lazy kiss to your shoulder, your arms around his neck as you shivered from the exertion. 

You both revelled in the closeness of the other, your eyes shut as you found comfort in the older legend’s warmth. It felt safe here. 

“There’s not going to be a Christmas party this year,” you mumbled finally, giggling a little as you nuzzled into the crook of Alexander’s neck. “I’m fine with that. This is what I want.”

Alexander huffed a sound of amused agreement, arms wrapping more tightly around you as he rolled onto his side and pulled you in close to his chest, a soft noise escaping you when the change of movement caused him to slip out of you, sticky warmth slicking your things.

“I made a reservation. The others will get their party.” Alexander answered after a long moment of warm silence. 

You cast a devious little glance over your shoulder. “Planned ahead for this?”

“On the contrary,” Alexander responded, voice one of amusement. “I knew that that fool was going to dump the Christmas party on you and improvised.”

You giggled a little, relaxing now that you knew you didn’t have to worry about running a party for the others. “Thanks for that.”

Alexander hummed in response.

“It’s a good thing too,” you announced, reaching over to pull a string of lights out of a nearby box, holding them up. “These lights don’t work.”

A dark light filled those green eyes as Caustic reached over you to take hold of the lights, the scientist wrapping them around your wrists before pinning them above your head, a smirk on his face as he leaned over you. “I think these work just fine.”


End file.
